The Fire Rose Bond
by Rockprincess98
Summary: This Is My Version Of How Harry And Ginny Meet And How Their Life Plays Out Soul Bond Please Review 1st Story


**The Girl with All the Power In the world**

**The Meeting **

_Screaming filled the air it was the first cry of a new-born baby there were sighs of relief as many thought the baby girl had been still born. On 11__th__ of August year 1981 the wizard world's miracle was born and her name was __**Ginevra Rochelle Weasley.**_

_**10 years later Ginny POV **_

_I was really excited but depressed at the same time as my last brother was going to Hogwarts his names Ron (Ronald) but I only call him that when he really gets on my nerves, anyway as I was saying he's leaving to go to Hogwarts but I am really excited because it was only one more year until I got to go myself._

_I was really upset though I am going to be the only one left in the house with mum now don't get me wrong I love my mum but she is really old fashioned and she believes me to be one of the really girly girls that was going to sit hand and foot on her husband. Never ever is that happening I already have a plan of what my job is going to be when I am older I going to be the star chaser of Holyhead Harpies. _

_I know I know you're thinking how a 10 year old witch can know how to fly a broom she has to learn this in her 1__st__ year of school. Now what I am about to tell you is top secret I stole my brother Charlie's broom while they were all asleep and busted up the shed so I could steal it. _

_When we got to the platform 9 and ¾ my mum was already crying and sobbing about her baby boy was leaving her and that all her children would be grow up and having their own kids. _

_Ron got caught behind us because they was big huge crowd but the suddenly a boy around Ron's age pop out of nowhere he had ebony hair and the most enchanting Emerald twinkling eyes but there was type of emotion behind It. He then spoke and said. _

"_E-excuse me but could you show me how to get on to the platform". Of course being the little angel that I am (SARCASTIC) told him that you just run into the wall in between platform 9 and 10 and then you get onto the platform with the Hogwarts train. _

_While we had this conversation I felt a tug in my stomach it was as if there was this invisible force pulling me towards this boy I was wondering if he felt it too but I never really had the chance to ask as he was already running into the platform. _

_When this boy left I had realised that we hadn't introduced ourselves which I thought was quite rude seeing as I have such good manners, by the time I had realised the twins (Gred and Forge or Fred and George depending on what you like) had come up and rushed to me and mum saying that the saviour of the wizarding world was on the Hogwarts train now me being a little bit slow didn't figure out that I had just helped HARRY POTTER. Everyone in my family thinks I have this massive crush on him because I constantly asked mum or dad to tell, me the story of how harry potter defeated the mighty VODELMOTRT and yes I say because only idiots don't say his name and I am definitely am not an idiot plus I thought if and one year old baby could defeat him I shouldn't be scared of saying his name. By now the train is gone and I am now stuck with my over emotional mother who is still upset about her best child living her to get on with his life but right now I am just thinking how I just meet Harry Potter and that I have weird feelings to him but I just don't what._

_**31**__**st**__** September 10:50 Harry Potter POV **_

_I was rushing to the platform knowing I only had 10 minutes left to get to the platform the really nice man named Hagrid helped with everything like get to diagon alley he also very kindly bought me a snow white owl I decided to name him Hedwig it's German it means Fight or Battle she was a very beautiful owl with soft silky Feathers. _

_By the time we got to Kings Cross station Hagrid had to live he said that he had to help Dumbledore with some business so I was left in the middle of the platform so I went to one of the train guards and asked him for some help but he thought I was telling him joke and told me to bugger of an go back to my parents that hurt because I don't have parents you see I recently found out my parents didn't actually die in a car crush and that they were murdered by some MENTAL wizard who wanted to be immortal and get rid of all the Muggle born wizards/witches also the ones that didn't follow him. _

_When I got to the platform I say a bunch of red headed boys crowded by their little sister I was really jealous because I have never had a family I mean yeah I lived with my aunt but she hates me and always calls me a waste of space saying that it was all sisters fault that she had to take care of me. _

_But then I saw all three of the boys had disappeared into thin air so I thought that I could ask the little girl who looked to be only be a year younger than me and I then asked how to the platform to me very precisely which I was thankful for but I noticed the whole time we were having this conversation I felt a tug at my stomach it was like a tightrope was pulling me to this girl. The more I looked at this I realised how pretty she was for a 10 year old she had blood red her and glowing honey eyes they were really enchanting. _

_But then I realised I was staring I quickly ran through the wall and thankfully I didn't full on my bum and went straight through onto the other side I stared and stared It was the first time I had seen the Hogwarts train with its fire engine red painted all the way down I then decided to stop lollygagging and jump on the train. _

_When I got into one of the compartments there was one of the redheaded children in there and I politely asked if I could sit in there. _

"_No you can't because I don't sit next to losers and you look a loser"._

_I wanted to ask why he was so rude but I refused to be humiliated anymore so I went further down the further I went down the more quite it got I then get caught looking into a sophisticated cabin with an aristocrat looking boy with platinum blonde hair that looked fresh white snow he also had a green robe on. _

_I then asked if I could sit with him because everywhere else was full and that the only empty one was filled up with a red haired idiot. He then excitedly said "Yeah sure no-one else is going to sit in here anyway by the way my name is Draco Malfoy" I then thought to myself that I could trust him with my identity because he had been so kind to me unlike that red headed boy. _

"_Hi my name is Harry Potter"._

_He was very shocked at first but he didn't ask me to many questions which I was very grateful for the only reason I was doubtful to tell anyone my name is because Hagrid had said that I would be a very famous in the wizarding world and many people would try and use that against me._


End file.
